


Vexing a Dragon

by B_Radley



Series: Genesis and Coda [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Love, Respite, Slice of Life, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Five times a Dragon was annoyed. One time that he asserts he was not.





	Vexing a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> From a prompt by Merfilly. Hope I hit it

Ahsoka Tano drops the spicy nuna wing on the plate and reaches for another. Breha slaps her hand. "You know, somebody else might want one, dear," the Queen says.

"Nobody else at this table can even handle the spice on these things," the operative says. "Ahem," says the two Corellians at the table. _Well, one and a half-Corellians._

As well as the two Alderaani. The Naboo looks away and says nothing as she drinks her third glass of water.

Ahsoka snags another wing. Breha glares at her. "Continue, Dani," she says, looking at the half-Corellian. "How have you annoyed Draq' Bel Iblis?"

"Nothing major. I just wrecked his prized racing speeder."

"The Draben?" Bail Organa asks incredulously. "He wouldn't let anyone touch that thing, much less drive it."

"Never said he let me," Dani says quietly.

"So, what did he do?"

"Very nearly sent me back to my foster family. But he grumbled something about investing too much in University. Even though I was there on scholarship."

She smiles wistfully. "He didn't though. Bought another Draben and taught me how to drive it properly. Said he was getting a start on my academy and House training," she says, referring to the clearinghouse and training enclaves for Corellia's intelligence apparatus.

"He wrecked it on that drive."

The laughter among the six splits the air. "What about you, Senator?" Nola asks Bail. "Surely you and the Queen have never vexed him."

The Senator and Viceroy of Alderaan takes a drink of his ale. He is silent. "You would think that, now wouldn't you?"

Breha takes up the story. "It was during the brief time he was in the Senate. Both he and Bail were junior Senators - Draq' was older, but only recently elected. It was shortly after his wife died." They all see Breha's eyes tear briefly. "Bail tried to tell me that it was too soon, but I wanted to help."

"I set him up with my aunt," the Queen says.

"The crazy aunt," Bail says, his eyes on the ceiling. Breha's eye fix on her husband with fire.

"It was a disaster. I think that she wound up screaming at him in the restaurant. Draq' gave as good as he got. I didn't think he would ever forgive me. But he took it in stride."

"What about you, Ahsoka? Have you ever been on his shit list?"

"I think I may stay on it," the young warrior says. She Smirks. "Everytime I mouth off to him. I don't think he knows what to make of me." She looks into Covenant's eyes. Her eyebrow markings raise as she sees him avoiding her eyes.

There is an uncomfortable silence. Nola Vorrserrie breaks it. "Yeah, well, at least you haven't declared him persona non grata. Something he likes to do to others."

Ahsoka looks at her in amazement. "Surprised you were allowed back on Corellia, Princess," she says. "Yeah, well. He pissed me off when he sent one of his minions to give me something instead of coming himself. It was in my first month of being senior Representative. Was feeling my oats." She laughs. "He put me in my place. Bail removed the PNG and rightly so."

There is silence as they continue to eat. Nola looks at Dani and Ahsoka, then at Bryne. An unspoken thought passes between them. "How about you, Bryne?" Nola asks the Corellian. He is unconsciously rubbing his left hand with its reattached finger. He doesn't look at any of them. "I think that I am still disappointing him. I think he was disappointed when I didn't leave the Jedi, before the war." He shakes his head. "He never said it; he said he was proud of me, but I think that he feared what would happen."

"You are all annoying the shit out of me right now," a gravelly voice says. 

A Dragon of his world looks out at them with his piercing blue eyes. All of them suddenly seem to want to be somewhere else. 

He looks at them in the order in which they spoke. "You didn't think I would let a crashed vehicle take me away from my daughter after she had only recently come to my world?" he says. "Driving that speeder with you was among the best time of my life," he says. They all look away as Dani stares at him, speechless.

He turns to the royal couple. "And you. Two of my closest friends. You think that I would be annoyed because you thought enough of me to help me heal. Even if it didn't exactly work out?"

He smirks. "Besides. Your aunt was a lovely woman. We spent a good amount of that night making up at her place." Bail cringes. Breha's eyes widen.

He turns to the Representative. "No-no, when you PNG'd me, the Dragon of Corellia, I knew that Bail had chosen well. That you would never back down for Alderaan - the world that gave you sanctuary when you were lost." He walks over and takes her hand in his. "I would expect no less from the daughter of Pold Vorrserrie, the man who took my daughter into his home, even though she might've been attacked by my enemies."

He turns to the huntress, who stands with her arms crossed and her head cocked in a familiar pose, her blue eyes looking at him expectantly. "And you, Ahsoka Tano. Don't you dare think that I don't know what to make of you. I know exactly what you are."

"You are a living reminder of Bryne's master. A woman who was one of the most honorable, most powerful beings I have ever known. Your hunt-mother. The woman who shaped the hope of my world." He walks over and takes her in his arms. He touches her cheek. "A young woman who shaped the hope as much as Master Ti did." He hugs her tightly. "A young woman who risks her life every day for a better galaxy. Just as you all do."

He looks at his nephew. "You dumbass." he says. "What I said when you turned me down back then still stands. You are the hope of my world, whether you are a Jedi, or a Covenant."

Bryne Covenant cannot meet his eye. Draq' surveys them all. His eyes narrow. "The one thing that has really annoyed me about all of you...."

The six realize that they are all holding their breath.

"Is that you didn't leave me any goddamned wings."


End file.
